


asa's birthday

by minigpro



Category: family - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Family, Love, Mom - Freeform, Short & Sweet, brother, short storie, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigpro/pseuds/minigpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a family</p>
            </blockquote>





	asa's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> family tree  
> luke (little bro)  
> \-------------------|  
> asa<3 --bae-- <3 skye  
> |_______son_________|  
> |  
> raven

skye woke up in the middle of the night god knows what time it was, she looked to the side . asa wasnt home from work yet . she streched and yawned making her way down the stairs in the dark . skye walked in the living room flicking the light on only to see two young boys sleeping on the sofa , she smiled woarmly and walked over to them . the boy with wavey back hair groanded and opened his eyes " hey mum" he said quitely "scoot over raven" she told him so he sat up and shuffled aside "what are you doing down here so late , you should be in bed " skye said as she sat down next to him "i can ask you the same question " he smiled she smiled back "oh shoot! what time is it" he shouted waking up the smallest boy next to him "is asa back yet !?" the brown haird boy said eyes wide "shhhh! dont shout. hes not back yet hes still at work ok" skye wraped her arms around them both and they snugled in to her "why do you want him back so badly anyway?" she asked "well luke had this grate idea it was -" he was cut of my the shound of ratteling keys and the front door open "dad!" raven shouted jumping up and running to asa. asa scooped him off the ground "hey sport, what are you still doing up its way past you're bed time" he chuckled lowly sitting next to skye and placing raven on his knee "what time is it ? " raven looked at the clock across the room and saw it was 5 minutes untill 12 and then he gasped loundly and darted of quickly . luke looked at the clock and soon followed after him "come on boys im really tired. and you guys should be in bed " asa sighed leaning back in his seat. skye shuffled over and leaned on him " i dont think you should be woking this many hours...its not good for you" she said looking up at him with worried eyes . asa looked back at her "we need the money ....looking after raven and your brother " he said "i can get a job , ill work too just pleace cut down the hours " she said her voice filled with conser for his health . he cuped his hand on her cheek " ok ..ill cut down 1 hour " "4." she replied "1 and 30 minutes" "3" "2" there was a slight paurs " deal " skye smiled and asa smiled back "i love you " she said "i love you too " he said back and gave her a short but sweet kiss. the two boys come running back in . raven had a little box in his hand "happy birthday dad/ asa" raven and luke both shouthed handing him a little box "you guys already gave me a preasent this morning " he took it and started unwrapping it" yeah we know but skye helped us with that so we got you are own" luke smiled. asa lifted the lid to it and there was a verry shiny brand new watch "where did you get the money for this ?" he asked "drugs we sale alot of hard core drugs . well i do hes a pimp " raven said pointing at luke when he metioned pimp. asa grunted and narrowed his eyebrows, he wasnt really in to drug joke or anything like that , but skye on the other hand was giggling away at his little joke " but anyway. your always complainging that your late so we got you a watch to keep you on time " raven smiled ear to ear " its nice but ..." asa took it out the box and put it on his wriast " i dont know it its ticking " he put the watch to his ear " i think its stuck " he moved his arm down and raven qickly grapeed his arm with saddened eyes and looked at the watch . it was perfectly fine nothing was wrong with it " dad!" he shoved his hand away and pouted "that was mean !" luke climbed up on the sofa and sat on skyes lap and raven sat ona asas lap "wasnt it mum" raven looked over to skye to see her eyes closed sleeping peacefully wih asas arm around her. he watched her for a bit befor he heard snoring he looked up at his dad to see that asa had fallen asleep as well. luke and raven snuggled in and they all fell asleep on the sofa to gether.


End file.
